<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fashion Magazine by Broken_Record_3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035412">The Fashion Magazine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3'>Broken_Record_3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**TW: Usage of the word queer as a slur. Proceed with caution.** </p><p>Fiona thinks back about all the things her stepdad said about her, and they're not all great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fashion Magazine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiona sat down at her desk, putting her head in her hands. She had a headache, but that was basically normal at this point. Her head hadn’t stopped hurting for days, probably because of the depth she had pushed the submarine to. It was peaceful down here. </p><p>	She looked out one of the portholes. She had made it down to the aphotic zone, where no light reached. Even though she had turned on all of the lamps, the room she was in was dim and cold. She brought her knees up to her chin and leaned her head on them. </p><p>	On the wall across from her desk, there was a portrait of her stepfather. Even looking at it made her angry. Or maybe some other emotion. She had no clue how she felt about him. The happy memories she had bounced around her head, trying to make her remember they were there. The times he would smile and tell her jokes, the times he would cook with her, the times they would dive for things together. She tried to make those the only memories, the only things she would associate with him.  But she couldn’t. </p><p>	She brushed her papers to the side of her desk and picked something up from the center. It was a fashion magazine. Fiona wasn’t one for fashion, but she had kept the magazine for other reasons. She flipped through it, feeling the worn pages brush against her fingertips. The pages were covered in pencil marks and stains. It had a large rip, and she knew exactly why. </p><p> </p><p>	That day, six years ago. The day she found the magazine. She had flipped through it for hours, sitting in her room and looking at the same pages over and over. She had run up to her dad, telling him that she wanted to marry the woman modeling the flower dress on the fifteenth page. He had flipped at her, ripping the magazine and yelling at her. She would never forget what he said. </p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe my daughter is a FILTHY QUEER!” He screamed, raising his hand. He had slapped her, the ring he was wearing making her face bleed. She ran off crying to her bedroom. Her tears ran down her face and onto the magazine. Why was she bad? What did her dad mean? She wanted to hug Fernald, ask him what she did wrong. But he wasn’t there. She lied down on her bed, trying to take deep breaths over the choking of her tears and the pain in her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Filthy queer. The words rang around her head, fighting with the good ones. Was she filthy? Did she need to fix herself? She knew she liked girls, she had known since she first read that magazine. She never wanted to marry a boy, it sounded like torture. But did she really need fixing? She heard the telegraph machine beep, indicating a message incoming. She looked one last time at the magazine, some of the ink all blotched around from all the times she had cried into it. She put it down, reaching for the telegraph. Maybe this would distract her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>